The invention relates to a plug-in battery pack for an electrical tool, having a mechanical coding of a coding system for a cooperation with a mechanical counterpart coding of the coding system associated with the electrical tool, in which the coding extends in the insertion direction of the battery pack.
In order to assure the attachment of the correct battery pack to the electrical tool, it is known to use mechanical coding systems that only permit the battery pack to be inserted and electrically connected if the battery pack has a coding that corresponds to the counterpart coding of the electrical tool. The prior coding designs, however, have the disadvantage that with the exertion of sufficiently intense insertion forces, in particular improperly high insertion forces, the mechanical coding elements can be destroyed or “forced” due to lateral deflection so that it is also possible for incorrect battery packs to be inserted into the receiving shaft of the electrical tool. In the context of this application, the term “battery pack” is understood to be a rechargeable battery pack composed of a plurality of cells that supplies the energy for the operation of the electrical tool and is accommodated in replaceable fashion in a chamber or the like of the electrical tool. The battery pack is attached to the electrical tool by being plugged in or inserted. If the energy of the battery pack runs out, then the battery pack can be removed and placed in a charging station. If there are a number of battery packs available, it is then possible to remove the discharged battery pack from the electrical tool and replace it with a charged one. When switching battery packs or when reattaching the recharged battery pack, preventing an incorrect battery pack from then being attached to the electrical tool—which could occur particularly when using a number of different battery packs for different electrical devices—requires a secure and essentially non-manipulable coding system. Such a coding system should also prevent the use of incorrect battery packs that should not be attached to the electrical tool.